


... Ricochet

by Paula_Dark



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death, смена сущности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: - ... Я не смогу сдержать свое безумие, как только отойдете в Вечный Сон!- ...- Мастер, умоляю, позвольте мне это исправить. Ради...- Я согласен.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 4





	... Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Моим нервным клеткам, что пожелали поиздеваться над любимыми персами, притом всерьез.  
> Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика  
> Примечания автора: Огромный АХТУНГ! Сия драббл - написан по мотивам музыкального клипа Starset - Ricochet. Именно клипа, Автор решил себе немного поэкспериментировать. Ссылочка для ознакомления:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaC0YVaIMno

Все было кончено.

Этими словами можно было охарактеризовать происходящее. Все проблемы с надоедающим Союзом - закончились. После окончательной смерти Первого подмять эту организацию под себя, на правах сильнейшего, было не так-то и сложно. В этом мне покорно помог Третий. Вместе с проблемами с Союзом исчезли и другие проблемы - Кромбель был свержен, теперь - навечно. Этому ублюдку я не дал шанса, самолично прибив. Вся эта катавасия кончилась, вместе с кончиной наших главных врагов. Модифицированные зажили своей жизнью, обнаружив внезапно, что они свободны, что нет нужды больше быть начеку, что нет нужды тянуться к большей силе. Стоит ли говорить что они довольно быстро расслабились, начиная наконец-то жить так, как всегда мечтали? Благородные поступили так же, только вот раньше, чем Такео, Тао и М-21. Те вернулись в Лукедонию чуть ли не сразу после окончания Нашей Войны. Как пристало на благородных - самоустранились, как только на горизонте замелькали спокойные дни.

Я не был за них рад, так же как и не было их жаль. Мне просто было не до них. Так же как и до модифицированных, что со временем съехали, так же как и до друзей Мастера, что выпустились из школы. Я был на всех них зол. Они посмели зажить своей жизнью, когда тот, кто за их жизни отдавал свою, сейчас медленно догорал, каждый день пылая заживо. Каждый день я видел в глазах Мастера пожар, что редко освобождался в виде слез. Простых слез, лишь иногда разбавляемых кровью, когда силы покидали великого Ноблесс. Теперь, когда не было угрозы, никому не было дела до Мастера. Словно он перестал для них существовать, словно Мастера кто-то стирал из их жизни, не резко, но постепенно, день за днем. Я видел непонимание Мастера, видел его сожаление и величественное, присущее ему, как никому другому, разрешение на это. Он не собирался никого удерживать. И только по нашей связи я иногда чувствовал нечто, напоминающее немой крик. Словно Мастер умолял меня не покидать его, словно боялся что даже я способен от него отвернуться. В такие моменты мне приходилось сжимать кулаки вместе с зубами и удерживать себя от того, чтобы не вправить мозги им всем. Я готов был напомнить о Мастере, напомнить болью, в схватке, но... Но Мастер не хотел. И только это меня удерживало от подобного шага. Его воля сейчас была для меня превыше всего.

Я не раз и не два задумывался над тем, не может ли так быть, что Мастер сам, нарочно отталкивал всех из его окружения с помощью ментального контроля например. Обвинять Мастера в его же одиночестве могло показаться кощунством, но я слишком хорошо его выучил. Я был уверен, Мастер не захотел бы, чтобы кто-то печалился от его кончины. Да, Его кончина была неизбежна - Величественный Ноблесс был так плох, что уже не покидал кровати. Полагаю, если бы я не настоял на том, чтобы перенестись на кровать, а не стоять у окна, то Мастер мог бы и не дотянуть до этого времени. А время... Время было беспощадно для нас! Помню, как после возвращения Мастера с последнего боя, я не выдержал - стоило нам только оказаться наедине, признался в своих чувствах, более теплых, чем преданного слуги к своему хозяину. Я ожидал всего что угодно, но только не взаимности. Она была сладкой мечтой, которая, тем не менее - сбылась. То ли Мастер, открыв для себя современный мир раскрепостился, то ли тоже понимал, что времени осталось ничтожно мало...

Но факт оставался фактом - уже пятьдесят лет как мы пара. Мы любим друг друга вопреки всему в этом мире, отчаянно цепляемся друг за друга, боясь утонуть в горе и взаимных страхах. Каждый раз целуемся, словно в последний раз, и это не для красного словца сказано. У нас нет уверенности в завтрашнем дне, даже надежда медленно ускользает из ладоней, словно скользкое мыло. Сожми сильнее - она выскользнет из рук со скоростью пробки. А не держать, не вцепляться как в последнюю соломинку - не получается! Потому что тогда все вокруг теряет свой смысл. Начиная моей верностью и заканчивая нашей взаимностью. Я мотнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Ни за что не предам Мастера. Никогда не оставлю. Я вырву его жизнь у судьбы, что готовит ему кончину. Вырву с мясом, с руками, вырву зубами, хитростью или в битве, но сделаю это. И у меня уже даже есть идеи, как это сделать. Уверенная ухмылка искривившая мои губы меркнет, когда я понимаю, какое передо мной препятствие. Чтобы это провернуть, мне нужно будет согласие и содействие Мастера.

***

\- Франкенштейн, ты пришел... - голос говорившего был так слаб, что едва слышен. Иногда мне казалось, что проще будет читать по губам, нежели напрягать нечеловеческий слух. Но однажды, заметив как сильно это смутило Мастера, я послушно напрягал чертов слух. Вместе с тем слышал голоса Копья, смеющегося над моей слабостью и покорностью. Но к этому не привыкать, 820 лет прожил с печатью на нем, пусть и более слабой версией оружия, так и сейчас справлюсь. Мастер протянул в мою сторону руку, явно желая что-то мне сказать, но я не позволил ему на это усилие. Присев на одно колено возле кровати, я поцеловал, ставшей такой хрупкой, ладонь. А потом посмотрел в любимое лицо, опять пытая себя самого сравнением. Мастер напоминал мне постояльцев хосписа. Лицо осунулось, кожа померкла, становясь как пепел. А глаза... Все так же алые, все так же блестят. Но сейчас от слез и желания, а даже жажды просто жить. На фоне теперь несовершенного, но до боли знакомого лица они смотрелись чуждо, словно имплантированные.

\- Мастер, не утруждайтесь, - пробормотали мои уста, стоило заметить что Мастеру некомфортно под моим пытливым взглядом. Я повторяю это каждый раз, как сюда прихожу. И каждый раз Мастер реагирует так же, почти одинаково. Словно мы вместе застряли во временной петле. И единственным различием была ускользающая жизнь моего кумира и любимого. Но не сегодня. Пришло время разорвать этот вечный круг, закончить день сурка, принимая отказ или согласие. Последнее звучало как мечта, до нелепого несбыточная. - Мастер, я приму любое наказание за свою дерзость, но прошу, выслушайте меня, - быстро, и несколько безумно я поймал ладонь своего любимого, что давно был моим идолом. Пускай я все еще обращался исключительно уважительно, позволяя себе вольность лишь в минутах близости, я никогда не ограничивал своих порывов или тактильного контакта. Знал, что Мастеру нравилась моя живая мимика, а иногда даже порывистые движения. То, чего он почти никогда не наблюдал у благородных, и то, что напоминало ему о жизни среди людей.  
  
\- Говори, Франкенштейн, - Ноблесс чуть кивнул головой, на что я только зажмурился. Даже такое простое движение провоцировало у Мастера боль.  
  
\- Мастер, любимый, я не смог сдержаться, - мои губы легко поцеловали ладонь, от алых глаз я же ни на минуту не отводил взгляд. - Я снова приступил к экспериментам, искал способ удержать Вас в этом мире, возле меня, в здравии и незамутненном рассудке. И у меня получилось. Я нашел выход, я знаю как продлить Вам жизнь, позволить наслаждаться этим миром... Но без Вашего согласия я не смогу действовать. Это... Понимаете, это необходимость! Вам нельзя уходить из этого мира, не сейчас, когда мы обрели друг друга. Никто кроме Вас не способен меня удержать, не теперь, когда Копье так сильно. Даже я не смогу сдержать свое безумие, как только отойдете в Вечный Сон!

\- ... - ожидаемо, в ответ на подобною тираду я получил только молчание. Но что-то такое блеснуло в глазах Мастера... Усталость? Интерес? Жажда? А возможно все перечисленное вместе? В таком случае это мой шанс! От этого разговора сейчас зависит все. Я однозначно пошел ва-банк, и не могу допустить того, чтобы услышать знакомое "отказываюсь".  
  
\- Мастер, умоляю, позвольте мне это исправить, - многозначительно проехался взглядом по его фигуре, истощенной, уже который год не покидающей этой комнаты и очень редко покидающей саму кровать. - Ради...  
  
\- Я согласен, - к моему удивлению, Мастер перебил меня, уставившись мне в глаза с уверенностью и некоторым смирением. Я просиял! Эти эмоции так давно не посещали лицо моего кумира, что казалось, я успел отвыкнуть от этого. И даже серьезная обстановка вокруг не смогла стереть моей улыбки. - Но с некоторым исключением. Я больше не хочу быть Ноблесс. Если это возможно, Франкенштейн, сделай меня простым человеком. Я... Порядком устал от долга. Хочу пожить спокойно.  
  
\- Мастер, - я тут же склонился в поклоне возле кровати, все не в состоянии сдержать эмоции. Получилось! Устами своего Мастера я получил надежду! Надежду на жизнь, а не существование. - Боюсь, что и за тысячу лет я бы не придумал способа создать тело Ноблесс и переместить туда вашу душу и сознание. Так что единственной возможностью для нас есть человеческое, здоровое тело.  
  
\- Спасибо, - не сказал, а выдохнул. Похоже, под конец нашего разговора Мастер отпустил свой контроль, снова безбоязненно показывая мне свою слабость. А я и не имел ничего против. - И... Прости. Ты потеряешь контракт со мной, а так же и печати на своем оружии.  
  
\- Вам абсолютно не стоит об этом заботиться, Мастер, - я стремительно быстро подобрался к выходу, задержавшись у входа в комнату. - Я приложу все усилия, чтобы мое оружие было под контролем, я найду способ его удержать, когда падет печать. Я сделаю все, чтобы Вас не разочаровать.  
  
В ответ на это мне слабо кивнули, что теперь не вызывало во мне глухой ярости. Вскоре Мастер сможет делать все это без боли. Вскоре у нас начнется новая, совсем новая жизнь. И все-таки... Как же прекрасно, что Мастер не попросил меня о том, чтобы обойтись без жертв! Потому что без них мне не обойтись при создании идеального, пусть и слабого тела для моего кумира.

***

В лабораторию я не вошел, а влетел, окрылен вдохновением. Согласие Мастера развязало мне руки, дало надежду на Его сотрудничество, развеяло хандру от не радужных перспектив. При таком раскладе вдохновение било ключом. Я уже знал, за что стоит взяться в первую очередь - за кольца. Одно для меня - с определителем ДНК, возможностью внедрить концентрированную снотворную сыворотку и естественно - сдерживающее и подавляющее Копье. Когда печати исчезнут, оружие действительно может стать проблемой, особенно если учитывать, что после нашей войны оно стало сильнее. И даже пятьдесят лет абсолютного голода не особо помогло в его присмирении. Я вытащил два простых кольца из хирургической стали, подготовившись ввести параметры. И как чувствовал, не зря приостановился, прежде чем начать сверлить в них дырку для того, чтобы спрятать начинку из чипов. На краю сознания раздалось шипение, а после - тихий смех.  
  
\- _Франкенштейн... Ты думаешь, это поможет тебе нас сдержать? Когда он уйдет - у тебя больше не будет выбора. Мы завладеем тобой всецело._  
  
\- Можете попытаться, гарантий вам не даю, - в ответ на мой пренебрежительный тон Копье зарычало. Увы, развод не удался - я не собирался посвящать свое оружие в то, каким образом собираюсь его сдержать. Но в этот раз проклинать меня не стали. Неужели так уверены в своей победе?  
  
Мне оставалось только ухмыльнуться - техника сделала огромный прогресс. После того, как людям открыли все тайны нашего мира, в том числе и существование Союза, многие разработки стали доступны для населения. Откровенным глупцам, конечно, не давали такой возможности, но было несколько гениев, что сумели усовершенствовать достижения Союза. С парочкой из них я был знаком - очаровательные юные люди. Даже хотел их сделать своими учениками, развить их талант по достоинству, но быстро отвергнул эту идею. На тот момент у меня не было времени, заниматься подобной блажью. Возможно теперь, когда я нашел выход, и когда есть уверенность, что судьба не разлучит нас с Мастером, я смогу их принять под свое крыло? Возможно, они все еще желают этого. Все-таки, иметь последователей - это приятно.  
  
Но расслабляться не время. Нужно для начала увериться, что все пройдет гладко. Наши с Мастером кольца были различны, не в последнюю очередь, из-за того, что у них были разные функции. В моем случае, это было кольцо, напрямую подсоединенное к сознанию. Вместе с ним проще работать с мобильными голограммами, которые в наши времена были оснащены сетью и вместе с этим - в доступе для более богатого населения. Я не пользовался им ежедневно, не хвастался, только использовал, когда работал или тренировался на полигоне или в других неблагоприятных условиях. Я все еще отдавал предпочтение ручке и бумаге, где можно было все удобно расписать, прежде чем переводить в печатный вид. Так что сейчас, к моему кольцу требовалось добавить небольшую корректировку - маркер сознания. В случае, если мое сознание захватит Копье, кольцо должно встряхнуть меня загрузкой данных из подготовленного файла. Это всегда больно, а что как не боль способно вернуть мне здравый рассудок? Только она.  
  
Кольцо для Мастера было совсем другим. Оно запоминало абсолютно все цепочки ДНК его носителя. Для Мастера я конечно несколько изменил эти настройки, чтобы кольцо не сломалось при первой же попытке считать геном Великого Ноблесс. Вместо того, чтобы запоминать чужеродный набор ДНК, я приспособил его к изменению генома Ноблесс на человеческий. С сохранением всех показателей, всей памяти даже на клеточном уровне, игнорируя разве что то, что могло бы в будущем вызвать у Мастера былые заболевания. Оно сможет сохранить память и сознание моего кумира, но не сможет воспроизвести недуги. И тогда боль останется в прошлом. А функцию обнуления показателей ДНК убирать я не стал. Ведь будущий сосуд Мастеру тоже нужно найти, и лучше, чтобы тот же сосуд остался без лишних воспоминаний и привычек.

***

Этот день настал. Я подготовил все к главному эксперименту моей жизни. Не знаю, кому стоило возносить благодарения за то, что я успел - Мастер был близок к уходу в Вечный Сон. Услышав о шансе для себя, он не стал себя обременять попытками остаться в живых как можно дольше, и из-за этого - угасал стремительнее прежнего. Но сегодня это все закончится. Этот конец станет началом чего-то более светлого, более радостного. Вид блестящих скальпелей, игл, шприцов для забора костного мозга, все это не внушало страха, только трепет. И судя по легкой улыбке на устах Мастера, не только у меня. Присев перед кроватью я отзеркалил эту мягкую улыбку, не сумев сдержать дрожи в ладонях - как себя не уговаривай, чувствовать, как нить нашего контракта натягивается, чтобы лопнуть, было жутко.  
  
\- Мастер, не переживайте. Я все проверил несколько раз, ошибка невозможна, мы вскоре встретимся снова, - я затараторил, и извиняющее улыбнулся, понимая, что я не успокаиваю своего Хозяина, а самого себя. На щеку легла чужая ладонь, успокаивающее поглаживающая, и я вцепился в нее, как утопающий. Холодная, но упругая. Еще не распадается в алый пепел. - Рейзел... - Выдохнул имя, словно высшее благословение для моей проклятой души и подняв взгляд, встретился с теплым, бордовым взором. В нем больше не было слез и боли.  
  
\- Не говорю "прощай", а "до встречи", - Мастер, как всегда умел, описал одним предложением то, что бушевало в моей душе ураганом. Не отводя взгляд, я торопливо поцеловал ладошку.  
  
\- До встречи, - шепотом ответил своему кумиру, я сожалением наблюдая, как эти красные омуты закрываются.  
  
Ощущение разорванной связи резануло по нервам током. Почти сразу же я почувствовал попытку Копья напасть, но отбил ее самостоятельно, без боли спровоцированной кольцом. Сейчас не время было для агонии, размышлений, борьбы и рефлексии. Мне необходимо было успеть. Выверенным движением рук взял шприцы и перевернул Мастера на спину, открывая взору его спину, на которой красовался шрам от срезанного крыла. Мастер уже не чувствовал моих касаний, потеряв сознание, но еще не рассыпался пылью. Процесс начался от ступней, и я тихо чертыхнулся, наблюдая за алыми, крошечными лепестками. Кольцо Мастера исправно считывало весь геном, изменившийся потерей сознания, но игнорировало показатели, относящиеся к процессу ухода в Вечный Сон. Я же как мог быстрее делал забор костного мозга, лишь на краю сознания сокрушаясь, что так беспардонно касаюсь своего личного божества.  
  
Когда кольцо упало на постель, из-за отсутствия пальца, которое рассыпалось пеплом, я постарался делать все побыстрее, но успел сделать забор только на одну дополнительную ампулу. Итого - четыре пузырька с драгоценной жидкостью. Четыре попытки. Это более чем достаточно для меня, гениальнейшего ученого всех времен. Отставив ампулы на прикроватный столик, сразу возле шприцов, я повернулся и взглянул на кровать, не сдерживая горестного вздоха. Сегодняшний день я посвящу на то, чтобы собрать пыль Мастера в урну и с достоинством расположить ее где-то в доме. А с завтрашнего дня можно будет начать поиски достойного сосуда для Мастера. Точнее, парня. Максимально похожего генетически и наивного настолько, чтобы позволил мне на это без применения лишнего насилия.

***

_Вениамина, только недавно отпраздновавшего свое восемнадцатилетие я отыскал в Венеции._ Парень, несмотря на свои годы, был настоящим виртуозом в игре на скрипке. Сначала я заподозрил его в исключительном таланте, и даже побоялся, что такую потерю непременно заметят, но после вздохнул с облегчением. Настоящим гением был его учитель, что просто передал ему свои навыки, как и другим своим ученикам. Что было с родителями Вениамина я знал - пусть парень упрямо не хотел распространяться, по своим связям я пробил, что все, кто мог бы его искать - мертвы. Последний опекун, его дядя, почил несколько месяцев назад, в полицейской перестрелке. То-то и было понятно, почему этот парнишка был так жаден к ласкам - мне стоило его только пальцем поманить, как он охотно очутился в моих объятиях.  
  
После, и в кровати, конечно же. Ведь нужно было поддерживать версию об внезапно вспыхнувшей любви. К моему огромному счастью, Вениамин влюбился в меня и был достаточно наивен, чтобы поверить во взаимность после того, как я впервые мягко провел ладонью по его щеке. Этого касания мне было достаточно - кольцо выдало максимальную схожесть ДНК. Но это я знал и без этого, хоть проверить стоило - Вениамин был удивительно схож с Мастером. Отличием раздражали лишь волосы до лопаток и непривычные, блеклые, серые глаза. Ссылаясь на срочные дела, я через неделю покинул парня, обещая его позвать к себе, как только уверился, что тот прочно сидит на моем крючке. Уверенность уверенностью, но случится могло всякое. А значит, надо искать еще троих парней.  
  
_С Эдгаром, успешным фотографом, я пересекся в Испании_ . Хотя, с его внешними данными карьера модели тоже была бы успешной. В отличии от Вениамина, у него были черные глаза, и короткая стрижка. И так же в отличии от моего первого подопытного, Эдгар был острым на язычок. Ирония, сарказм, матерщина и черный юмор - казалось что вот оно, его истинное обличие. И лишь на съемках он превращался в профессионала, серьезного и сосредоточенного. Именно там мне было проще всего добиться его расположения. Позируя ему, я без утайки флиртовал, а иногда и поддевал его излюбленным сарказмом, заставляя обнажить передо мной свою истинную натуру. И ни чуточки не удивился, когда под образом матерного волка скрывался верный бернардин.  
  
Правда, остаться пришлось на месяц - Эдгар, даже открывшись мне окончательно, не терял своей подозрительности. Видимо, его интуиция была сильнее моих умений обольщения, поэтому он удерживал меня на расстоянии. Но я буду не я, если не сумею приручить. Усиленно флиртуя, и обращая все внимание Эдгара на около романтические темы, старательно не затаскивая его в койку, я подсознательно сделал его зависимым от себя в качестве модели. Теперь мне стоит только исчезнуть на неделю, как он поймет, что все, чего он ищет в моделях, все что дарит вдохновение - это я. И тогда он может хоть тысячу раз меня подозревать в неладном, все равно придет по первому зову. Ему будет _необходимая_ следующая доза. А большего мне и не надо - лишь бы он явился, если будет нужда, и если в опыте с Вениамином что-то произойдет не так.  
  
_Нэйтана мне довелось повстречать в Нью-Хэмпшир_ . Уже далеко не подросток, а молодой мужчина, закончивший юридическое был востребованным специалистом. Что ж, просматривая на него досье, я понял, что авторитет он с небес не получил, а заработал своим трудом. Вечно в костюме, вечно в очках. Серые глаза, в отличие от глаз Вениамина, резали, словно сталь, но не бросали никакого вызова. Парень был спокоен, и очевидно, с подобным спокойствием мог размазать тебя по стенке, если бы в хилых мышцах было достаточно сил. При первом рукопожатии на корпоративе, я понял, что парень неплохо совместим с генами Мастера, хоть на первый взгляд трудно было это сказать со всей уверенностью. Лишь присмотревшись, я узнал родные черты. Черты ледяного спокойствия и скрытого страдания, что знал еще до того, как мы заключили контракт.  
  
Взяться за него я решил применяя индивидуальный подход. Пусть кольцо определило довольно низкую, в сравнении с его оппонентами, совместимость, я чувствовал, что Нэйтан может подойти лучше их двоих вместе взятых. Казалось, у них была совместимость не только генетическая, но и душевная. Возможно потому что он повадками напоминал Мастера? Своей уравновешанностью, уверенностью в собственных силах, этой аурой спокойствия, что накрывала враждебно настроенных клиентов? Помотал головой, отгоняя от себя подобные мысли. Пусть Мастер в скором времени станет таким же человеком, их даже не стоит сравнивать. Но за одни мысли подобного характера я зауважал этого юнца. Пожалуй, стоит совместить приятное с полезным, и договориться на встречу с Нэйтаном, чтобы обсудить все тонкости патента моего нового оборудования. И ради этого, конечно же, приглашу его в Сеул.  
  
_Последнего, Андре, не я нашел, а нашелся он сам._ В Аризоне, где я остановился на пути в Канаду, он остановил меня, поймав за запястье и предлагая себя не хуже опытной путаны. Не знаю, что с ним было не так, но его ореховые глаза не были ничем замутненные, Андре не был под влиянием наркотиков или алкоголя. Он почему-то просто решил предложить своего тело мимо проходящему мужчине. Я вскинул бровь и уже хотел скинуть с себя чужую ладонь, как привычно почувствовал сигнал от кольца, сигнал о почти стопроцентной совместимости с моим кумиром. Что же... Логически рассуждая, мысль не дурная. Мастер любил приводить домой всяких бродяжек, которым негде податься. А тут, я вижу, та же история. Волосы, на кончиках небрежно осветленные дешевой краской, были собраны в небольшой пучок, но все равно было заметно, что те засаленные.  
  
Отменить поездку в Канаду не было сложно. Так же не было сложно заказать самолет в Аризону и забрать Андре в аэропорт. Усадил я его в другом отсеке самолета, более напоминающем пассажирский, а сам расположился в удобном кресле. Именно сейчас это был момент, чтобы распланировать все, как надо. Пускай я был настроен на победу, мне стоило так же быть готовым к провалу. Поэтому, мне необходимо всех своих подопытных собрать в одном месте. Заказав каждому номер в гостиницах на разных сторонах города, я поочередно всех обзвонил, сообщая их необходимость нахождения в Сеуле. Не забыл каждого предупредить, что все траты на мне. И даже не смотря на это, не все были рады моему звонку.  
  
Нэйтан отнесся нейтрально, пробубнив, что не стоит спонсировать его путешествие, но быстро сдался, когда я намекнул что излишняя скромность ни к чему. Вэниамин искреннее обрадовался, услышав меня и заявил, что он сию минуту идет собирать чемоданы. В ответ я только его похвалил, заодно и смутив немного, намекая на близость, а только потом скинул. Эдгар, как только услышал мой голос, разразился матом за неожиданное исчезновение и игнорирование его попыток наладить связь, а услышав мое предложение, выставленное в ультимативной форме - послал к чертям. Но судя по тому, что уже час спустя от него пришла смс с согласием на "эту авантюру", то моя дрессировка все-таки имела свои плоды.  
  
Сразу после прибытия я отравил Андре в гостиницу, отоспаться, а потом вручил сертификат в салон красоты и деньги на новую одежду, намекая, что люблю опрятность во всем и везде. Парень мой намек понял, и ничуть не оскорбившись, принял от меня сертификат и деньги, усаживаясь в такси, которое я ему заказал. Таким образом, по крайней мере сутки у меня есть. И этого времени точно будет достаточно, чтобы приготовится. Не мешкая, я принес заранее приготовленную ванную прямо в зал. Мысль о том, чтобы Мастер оказался в резервуаре была оскорбляющей. И еще больнее било понимание, что раньше, до заключения контракта, подобные мысли не казались чем-то кощунственным, и то и дело мелькали в разуме. Помотав головой, я залил ванную специальной жидкостью и подготовил защитную ткань, в которую стоило завернуть сосуд Мастера до погружения. Но все это было лишь подстраховкой - подсознание, воспоминания и душа Мастера были заключены в кольце. И именно оно играло главную роль.  
  
Я вытащил его из кармана, и бережно положил на стол, возле ампул с костным мозгом. Уже при первом обследовании, до того, как я отправился на поиск сосуда, стало ясно, что для того, чтобы человеческое тело приняло всю ту информацию, нужно было обнулить память сосуда, вместе с генетическим кодом. Была опасность, что душа видоизменит тело под себя, но даже в таком случае, прежней мощи у Мастера не будет, лишь слабая толика. Это будет как пробуждение, натуральное повышение показателей, без модификаций. Следовательно, даже если это произойдет, и Мастер получит ту часть сил, она все равно будет недостаточной, чтобы вновь получить звание Ноблесс. А следовательно, мой кумир больше не будет обременен долгом, сможет жить полной жизнью, так как этого пожелает. Именно это, а ни что другое, было моей целью.  
  
Когда в мою дверь постучались, я не был удивлен. Написал Андре с просьбой прийти, как только приведет себя в порядок. Увидев его на пороге я удовлетворенно смерил его взглядом. Ухоженный, красиво одетый, с распущенными, чуть подстриженными волосами он напоминал Мастера больше всех выбранных мной парней. Наверное, все дело было в глазах, которым было ближе к завораживающему алому. Я пригласил его пройти и не мог отвести взгляд. Однозначно, Андре далеко до галантности и элегантности Мастера, но он был однозначно близок к тому, чтобы этого научиться. Присаживаясь вместе с ним на один диван, я расстроено отметил, что Андре спешно раздевается, расстегивая пуговички рубашки, и вместе с тем разрушает весь созданный образ. Пресек его действия, протянув руки к шее. Парень откинул голову, готовый принять поцелуй и наблюдая за мной. Не знаю, что он прочитал в моих глазах, но напрягся всем телом, словно пытаясь сбежать. Но было поздно.  
  
Я впрыснул ему снотворное, пользуясь своим кольцом и приобнял. Теперь, потеряв создание, он преобразился, как никогда напоминая Мастера. Я спешно его раздел, завернул в защитную ткань и самое ключевое - надел кольцо. Стирание личности, памяти и всех генов, не совместимых с данными на кольце заняло минуту. Дальше пришел черед ампулы с костным мозгом. Растворив ее в ванной я окунул туда сосуд, теперь уже безымянный. Даже заявись ко мне сейчас власти, разыскивающие Андре, они его не найдут. Никакой генный материал не будет совпадать, даже отпечатки пальцев. Сейчас это безликий сосуд, лишь потом, через несколько часов тут будет лежать Мастер. Нужно дать время душе вновь обрести тело.  
  
Все это время я наблюдал за развитием событий с особой тщательностью. Перемена проходила плавно, из-за похожести сосуда и Мастера - незаметно для человеческого глаза. Немного вытянулись пальцы, опечатки приняли другую форму, жидкость набирала больше бежевых оттенков, что было хорошим знаком. Оставаясь здесь, я уже раздумывал, чем с Мастером мы займемся в первую очередь, но так же думал, кто будет следующим, если ничего не получится. Думаю, нужно будет в начале пригласить Нэйтана, так как он долго ждать не будет, не слишком привязан ко мне. Эдгара так же не следует дразнить больше меры, он будет следующим. И последним, как самым привязанным ко мне и готовым ждать, будет Вениамин.  
  
От планирования меня отвлек плеск воды. Мастер поднимался! Я тут же подбежал, наблюдая как Он сам, без моей помощи, поднимается. В последние года такое казалось невозможным. Не скрывая своей радости, я откинул ткань, и застыл столбом, глядя на свое творение. Без сомнения, это Мастер. Грация в каждом движении, внимательный взор алых глаз, сдержанное выражение лица, прочесть которое под силу было не многим. Я уже хотел было широко улыбнуться и заговорить, как произошло неожиданное. Мастер только слегка открыл рот, и из него тут же, слитым потоком полилась густая, едва не черная кровь, уродливо растекающаяся, стоит ей коснуться водной глади. Ноги Мастера подогнулись, и он упал обратно в ванную, захлебываясь кровью с водой.  
  
\- Р-Рейзел... - я упал на колени рядом с ванной, бездействуя. Было очевидно, что здесь даже я ничего сделать не в силах. Остается лишь наблюдать, как тело перестает двигаться. Я поднял руку, на которой было кольцо и аккуратно снял его, очищая от грязи и бережно пряча в карман. - Я достигну нашей цели, не волнуйся, - прошептал, что в полной тишине было сродни крику и ушел к ампулам. Остались три.

***

**Сосуд Н** **:** Провал. Внедрение генов - удачное. Контакт в воздухом спровоцировал кровотечение из глаз и носа, усиливающееся при каждом незначительном движении. После более тщательного обнаружен конфликт клеток Ноблесс с человеческими. **  
  
** **Сосуд Э:** Провал. Внедрение генов - частично удачное. Не сумел подняться ни самостоятельно, ни с посторонней помощью. Захлебнулся вначале жидкостью, после - кровью. После обследования посмертного обнаружена причина смерти - кровоизлияние в мозг и кровотечение легких. Шанс подобной реакции из-за контакта с жидкостью - 10 процент. Большая вероятность смерти из-за повышенной нагрузки на мозг.  
  
Смерть последнего сосуда, Эдгара, натолкнула меня на решение этой загадки в виде погибающих сосудов - стоило надевать на них кольцо, пока те еще были в сосзнании. Провел так же корректировку внедрения генов, чтобы оно проходило медленнее заданного темпа. Подождать чуть больше я могу, а так риска пресыщения информацией не будет. Все-таки, тот темп был адекватен только в случае перезаписи человеческого сознания на чуловеческое. А память Ноблес... Что же, это огромный кладезь информации, где огромное количество лет записано с точностью до направления движения ветра в тот или иной момент. Перезапись воспоминаний теперь займет сутки, если не больше, но рисковать я больше не имел права. Если генетических близнецов Мастера я мог бы еще отыскать где-то в мире, то вот драгоценная ампула с костным мозгом у меня осталась последняя.  
  
Все решено - Вениамин станет сосудом для Мастера. Вариант повторного провала я даже не брал во внимание - это стало бы для меня концом. Весь труд стал бы напрасным, так же как Его кончина. Это было недопустимо, невозможно. Даже шепотки Копья на тему "а что, если?" не затрагивали ничего в моей душе и сознании. Я исправил все что мог, собрал достаточно данных, поэтому уверен, что все получится. Я даже чувствовал удовлетворение от этого факта - Вениамин, казалось, согласился бы на это даже если бы я ему поведал всю правду. Не зря я обольщал его на разные способы, этот парень банально души во мне не чаял. Возможно, добровольность сосуда ключ к разгадке? Возможно, но рисковать пока что я не буду. Хотя, сделать небольшую проверку я могу.

***

\- Вениамин, ты пришел! - на моем лице была радость, не сравнимая с радостью этого парня. Он с порога бросился мне на шею, обнимая, и я признаю, немного вошел в ступор от подобного бурного выражения эмоций. Как ни крути, он был очень похож на моего кумира, а Мастер никогда не позволил бы себе на подобное. Да и... Кто в последний раз так обращался со мной? Кто без раздумий выражал свой восторг так бурно? Давно уже никто так не делал. Чаще из-за того, что не было тех, кто бы меня так любил. И тоже от того что те, кто все-таки чувствовали ко мне похожие чувства, были достаточно сдержаны в их выражениях. Как Мастер, из-за своей натуры, или как мои воздыхательницы, что боялись и на три метра ближе подойти. - Прости, что позвал тебя так поздно - нужно было сменить в доме сантехнику, прорвало трубы.  
  
\- Да, ты говорил, - Вэниамин отстранился от меня, разрывая объятия, и я в последний момент одернул себя, чтобы не притянуть его обратно к себе. Не хватало еще к сосуду понапрасну привязываться. У него уже итак предрешена судьба - вскоре он станет чем-то больше, чем умелым скрипачом-сиротой. Заглянув мне за спину, он с удивлением посмотрел на ванную, стоящую в зале, ту самую, в которую я погружаю сосуды. Сейчас она стояла пустая, без жидкости, завернутая в прозрачную пленку. - Да и оно заметно... Почему здесь? - парень указал на нее, повернувшись ко мне, на что я только улыбнулся.  
  
\- Она новая, но теперь не подходит, пришлось выставить на продажу. Я уже и покупателя нашел, только вот нигде, кроме как в зале, она не помещается, - я улыбнулся парню и тот, после нескольких минут раздумий, улыбнулся мне в ответ, очевидно, приняв за правду мою ложь. В конце-концов, сама правда могла бы ему показаться неумелой отговоркой.  
  
\- Понимаю, ну ничего, думаю, мешать она нам не станет, - позитивно настроившись, парень положил ладони на свои бока, осматривая зал. Я воспользовался этой возможностью, обняв его за талию и красноречиво, жарко целуя в шею, заставляя откинуть голову и прекратить наблюдения. Нечего ему этим заниматься раньше времени.  
  
\- Она нам абсолютно не будет мешать, - куснул за ухо, на котором у Мастера всегда висела печать и прижал будущий сосуд ближе к себе. Хотелось уже вырубить Вениамина, тем самым поступая с ним, как с другими, но я сдержался, понимая, что тогда не добьюсь результата. - Мы будем на кухне. Я ведь обещал, что научу тебя готовить шарлотку. А потом можно будет наслаждаться... - мой язык дразня проехался по вниз, к месту прошлого поцелуя, намекая на близость. - … Выпечкой. И тобой, если позволишь  
  
\- Что за... Что за глупые вопросы? - парень потянулся ко мне, развернувшись в объятьях и явно желая продолжить, но я вывернулся, не давая ему на это разрешения.  
  
\- Нет-нет, малыш, сначала готовка, - мягко его пожурив, я повел парня на кухню, словно случайно проходя возле ранее повешенной фотографии Мастера и его школьных друзей с выпуска. Не достаточно медленно, чтобы Вениамин отметил схожесть с собой, но достаточно, чтобы эту самую схожесть отметило его подсознание. И чтобы у парня появились подозрения. Судя по его задумчивому лицу в течении всего процесса готовки, моя проверка приносила хорошие плоды.

***

После удачного приготовления шарлотки, и дегустации ее, я выпроводил Вениамина, ссылаясь на дела. У меня, конечно, все еще были свои обязанности, но я их отложил до времени воскрешения Мастера, так что это было только отговоркой. Теперь, когда Вениамин ко мне прочно привязался, а так же стал подсознательно меня подозревать в чем-то, о чем сам еще не ведает, нужно было дать ему время. Чтобы он понял, что нуждается во мне, чтобы порядком соскучился, чтобы всякие грязные инсинуации в мою сторону стали для него не достаточной причиной отказаться от наших "отношений". Тогда можно будет попытаться уговорить Вениамина стать сосудом для Мастера, не раскрывая всей правды, естественно. С его согласием меня ждет стопроцентная удача, хотя и без него шансы слишком высоки, чтобы ожидать провала.  
  
Именно в подобной обстановке, в зале, когда я сидел за просчитыванием следующих шагов в своем плане, я услышал звонок в дверь. Погрузившись в свое занятие я даже не почувствовал знакомых мне аур, что теперь были так явны, что не было нужды смотреть в камеру, чтобы увидеть визитеров. Уверенным шагом подошел к двери, почти тут же ее открывая и смотря на гостей. Хотя, была надежда, что те не сунутся опять в мой дом. Сейра осталась неизменной, все та же холодная маска и все те же горящие глаза. Правда теперь с примесью сожаления. Регис же порядком вытянулся, перерос главу Роярд. И похоже, не только его рост изменился - лицо стало более бесстрастным, в движениях меньше суетливости, и больше пафоса, присущего всем Ландегре. Пребывание в Лукедонии очевидно плохо влияет на этих детей.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Франкенштейн. Наша Лорд велела нам навестить тебя, - первым отозвался Регис, все еще смотрящий на меня снизу вверх.  
  
\- Лорд объявила, что почувствовала кончину Ноблесс, - Сейра дополнила Ландегре-младшего, чуть склонившись передо мной. Регис, заметив этот жест дернул губой, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не пересекаться со мной взглядом. - Мы пришли выразить соболезнования в имени нашего народа и поддержать.  
  
\- Это так теперь называется приказ "проверить, не сносит ли города в припадке бешенства"? - язвительно поинтересовался у благородной, заметив ее непонимание, и вздохнул. Отвык я от этого, ох как отвык. - Долго вашей Лорд заняло осознание этого факта, - еще раз язвительно упрекнул благородных, все еще подходящих под определение "молодняк" и оставляя дверь открытой настежь, прошел в дом. Думаю, подобный намек они поймут. А что увидят ванную... Пусть смотрят. Они точно клюнут на то объяснение, что придумал для Вениамина. Благородные молча прошли за мной, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь и надеть тапочки и я, молча кивнув, указал им на диван. Хотелось их спровадить поскорее, но так же хотелось посмотреть, каким образом они собираются меня поддерживать. Да и пусть посмотрят и уверяться, что все в порядке - если Раскрея будет спокойна на этот счет, то будущие визиты получиться избежать.  
  
В зал я вернулся с подносом, на котором был чай и последние кусочки шарлотки. Главы кланов заинтересовано осматривались по сторонам, видимо, отмечая некоторые изменения в обстановке. Больше всего их внимание приковывала ванная и фотография Мастера, которую я забыл после визита Вениамина сменить обратно на картину. Но когда я поставил перед ними поднос, их внимание опять сосредоточилось на мне. После нескольких минут тишины, первым решил отозваться Регис.  
  
\- Здесь как-то... Слишком пусто. Неужели после Его ухода в Вечный Сон это трио решило тебя покинуть? - в голосе Ландегре чувствовалась издевка, не иначе, как ответ на мою грубость у двери, а губы, которых уже почти касалась чашка, изогнуты в усмешке. На такую провокацию, все еще неумелую, я и глазом не повел.  
  
\- После ухода Мастера? Нет, - я улыбнулся в тон Регису, облокотившись одной рукой на спинку дивана. - Эти трое слиняли еще раньше. Не долго после вашего ухода, - не преминув больно кольнуть их пониманием, что они сами не лучше Тао, Такео и М-21, я чуть ли не с ликованием отметил, как на лице Региса появляется изумление.  
  
\- Они ушли?  
  
\- Ну, их комнаты, так же как и ваши, все так же остались нетронуты, Мастер хотел верить, что вы вернетесь. Но почему-то никто не спешил возвращаться.  
  
\- А они знают? - с интересом спросила Сейра, на что я только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Лично я их не оповещал. Им не интересна была жизнь Мастера в последние годы, так что скорее всего, и смерть не заинтересует.  
  
\- А дети? Дети не приходят?  
  
\- Дети о Мастере забыли уже на третий год после вашего ухода, - махнул рукой, хотя внутри все бушевало от гнева, стоило мне вспомнить всю безысходность Мастера в те дни. Копье, не скрытое печатью, тут же стало ощущаться в комнате, но с небольшим усилием мне удалось сдержать свое оружие. - Шоубиз, учеба, работа, муж и дети. Каждого из них поглотило свое. А теперь, когда им уже за шестьдесят, я не вижу смысла, информировать их об уходе Мастера. Не факт, что вспомнят, даже если держатся хорошо.  
  
\- Может на них кто-то применил ментальный контроль? - Сейра, желающая защитить своих былых товарищей, явно не осознала, как это могло звучать, тем более сейчас, когда в Союзе врагов мне уже не осталось. Я красноречиво взглянул на нее, словно намекая, кого мог бы в этом подозревать, и благородная смутилась. Впрочем, к ее чести, оправдывать свой народ не стала. Умница, все-таки что-то да вынесла из совместного проживания под одной крышей со мной.  
  
\- Ты продолжаешь свои эксперименты? - Регис попытался сменить тему, тем самым выручая Сейру от неловкого молчания. В ответ на это только вскинул бровь, словно спрашивая благородного, что он имел ввиду. - В доме чувствуются чужие ауры. А так же энергетика их смерти.  
  
\- Ах, это, - я закивал важно головой, все так же оставаясь безмятежным. Я знал, что они это почувствуют, и успел придумать отговорку. - Иногда из Союза приходится приводить сюда особо сложные случаи криворукости ученых. Увы, не всегда получается спасти.  
  
\- Значит, ты все еще ими руководишь, - Регис чуть прикрыл глаза, и я уже приготовился отвечать на возможные упреки. - Как-то ты удивительно спокоен после Его ухода. Возможно, ты так же забыл своего Мастера?  
  
\- Я? Забыл? - вскочив на ноги, я холодным и малость безумным взглядом прожег Региса.  
  
Его слова не вывели меня из равновесия, не задели, но я понял, что мое спокойствие и вправду может казаться подозрительным. Поэтому, быстрым порывистым движением поднял Региса, удерживая стальной хваткой за локоть и повел за собой, словно не обращая внимания на сопротивление. Краем глаза отметил, что Сейра спешно направилась за нами, и только улбнулся, старательно проецируя аурой злость и флюиды Копья. Думаю, показать им комнату Мастера будет хорошей идеей. Это лучше всего уверит их. Открыв дверь, втолкнул туда Ландегре, наблюдая за обстановкой. Урна с пеплом на столике у окна, точно там, где любил стоять Мастер. Стены пестрят всевозможными фотографиями, на столике - его любимые книги и несколько докладов. На заправленной кровати лежит Его школьная форма. Все это, кроме урны, было подготовлено для Вениамина, который бы мог случайно наткнуться на эту комнату, но и в данной ситуации тоже подходило.  
  
\- Забыл, говоришь? Я каждый вечер, после тренировки над сдерживанием Копья, горю от вины, что ничего не смог сделать, - ложь срывалась с моего языка легко, ведь именно такие мне представлялись перспективы, если бы не удалось убедить Мастера перед его уходом. - Каждый день прихожу сюда, прося прощения за все потерянное время, за всю печаль, которой являлся причиной, за каждую минуту его разочарования. Я готов выть от боли. Чего вы еще от меня хотите? - я рявкнул на Региса, что только сейчас оторвался от созерцания комнаты и неверяще посмотрел мне в глаза. - Чего, скажите мне?! Я должен был от горя себя убить? Или дать себя поглотить, и вместе с этим позволить вам устранить опасность, убивая меня? Неужели тебя так удивляет тот факт, что я пытаюсь жить, а не похоронил себя вместе с Мастером?! - после моего восклицания в доме стало тихо. Чувствовалось только мое быстрое дыхание и сердцебиение Региса.  
  
\- Нет, я... Я просто даже и не мог подумать... - начал мямлить Ландегре, явно чувствуя стыд. Ну что ж, это значит, что мне поверили, что не могло не радовать.  
  
\- Достаточно, - пресекла его Сейра, как только заметила, что Регис хочет добавить что-то еще, и чуть вышла вперед, останавливаясь передо мной. - Мы узнали все, что нужно для доклада Лорд. Спасибо что принял нас и рассказал все... Это, - комментировать ее слова я никак не стал, только молча развернулся, запираясь в своей комнате. Я уверен, благородным хватит такта, чтобы от подобного моего жеста исчезнуть, теперь, надеюсь, надолго.

***

Прошло несколько недель. За это время я значительно продвинулся в построении доверительных отношений с Вениамином. Тот уже рассказал мне все свои секреты, так что пришлось и мне несколькими поделиться с ним, старательно и нарочно избегая всего, что было хоть как-то связанно с Мастером. Вениамин, пусть и наивен, глупым не был, и с каждым разом отмечал, что у меня есть эта запретная тема и слово-ключи, что наводят на нее, но еще не пытался манипулировать, не пытался вызнать, не обыскивал квартиру. Внезапно оказалось, что его терпение и доверие способны неплохо так выводить из себя. Виду этому я конечно не подавал, и решил завтра сходить с ним в какое-то роскошное место, чтобы потом признаться ему. Все-таки, раз он так меня любит и так доверяет, то должен радоваться, что я его посвящу в свою "ужасную тайну"?  
  
Но сбыться этому было не суждено. Вениамин уже после первой недели жил у меня. И за это время успел нажить несколько привычек. К примеру, бежать после утреннего душа ко мне на кухню или в зал в одном полотенце, и ластиться до тех пор, пока я то самое полотенце не разрешу скинуть, чтобы перейти к чему-то более существенному. Все-таки, его тело было жуть как хорошее, навевало воспоминания о наших моментах близости с Мастером и напоминало, что вскоре я смогу вернуть своего любимого. Я даже несколько раз чуть не путал имена, вовремя себя одергивая. И лишь раз дал "случайно" заметить это Вениамину, но тот опять же, вопросов никаких не задавал. И вот сегодня, именно сейчас, когда Вениамин сидел в полотенце на моих коленях, ластясь и нагло соблазняя, случилось это.  
  
В зале, на пороге, совершенно беспардонно и без стука появилась троица модифицированных. Все трое не тронутые временем, полностью в черном, ошарашенно смотрящие то на меня, то на Вениамина. Я понимал, что это дело рук Сейры, возможно с содействием Региса. Я понимал, что они сейчас подумали обо мне. Я понимал, что вопросы от Вениамина точно посыпятся на меня сегодня. Но мне было интересно, что же они скажут. Интересно, какой оборот примет ситуация. Я склонил голову чуть вбок, но не заметив реакции даже от Тао, решил, что стоит их немного встряхнуть, не без помощи Копья. Моя аура тут же наполнила весь зал, огибая дугой Вениамина.  
  
\- Вижу, за столько лет стучать вы разучились, - в моем голосе был холод. К модифицированным я теплых чувств не питал, не после того, как они оставили Мастера, и сейчас не желал, чтобы они в моем к ним отношении усомнились. - Очевидно, не стоило вас обучать таких сложных трюков, - на едкую насмешку Тао и Такео виновато опустили головы, переборов шок, а вот М-21 явно не собирался терпеть тонкий подкол. Наверное, сравнение с собакой задело его больше бывших ДА-5.  
  
\- А ты тоже, видимо, многому разучился. Верности, например, - бросил М-21 и я сжал губы в тонкую полоску, осторожно пересаживая Вениамина с колен на диван. Обвинений в неверности Мастеру под своей крышей я терпеть не стану. Особенно от **них** . - Уж от кого, но от тебя я не ожидал, - модификант покачал головой, продолжая. - Прошло всего ничего, а ты уже нашел замену Рейзел-ниму.  
  
\- М-21, не надо, - поймал его за локоть Такео, но уже было поздно. Я решительно надвигался на них, со спокойным лицом. И это, похоже всего, пугало их больше всего, в сочетании с кровожадной аурой.  
  
\- Слышать этого не хочу от тех, кто бросил Его как только выдалась возможность, - посмотрел на всех модифицированных по очереди, желая наговорить им все то, в чем их обвинял, но нужно было подобрать формулировку покороче. За всем этим наблюдал Вениамин. - Он за вас отдавал свою жизнь, по крупице. Пробуждал, защищал, - на лице модификантов стала четко читаться скорбь и вина. Но мне уже давно было плевать на их чувства. - А вы, зная как Он нуждался в простом общении, решили что лучше всего будет именно этого его лишить? Браво. Вы показали, как умеете быть благодарны.  
  
\- Шеф, мы... - Тао заговорил, явно собираясь обелить свое имя, и своих напарников, но я пресек его словоизлияние одним лишь взглядом.  
  
\- Поздно спохватились. А теперь, вместо того, чтобы меня обвинять в чем-либо, уходите. Никому не нужна ваша показная скорбь.  
  
\- В отличии от тебя, мы хотя бы по нем скорбим, - гневно бросил М-21, чуть ли на ходу не трансформируясь, и вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью. Следом за ним побежал Такео, а Тао, глядя то на меня, то на Вениамина стал пятится к выходу.  
  
\- Простите шеф. Мы вернемся когда этот... И мы остынем, и вы остынете. Поговорим, поболтаем как раньше, хех, - хакер боязливо засмеялся, но взгляд его был особо изучающим, когда он смотрел на Вениамина. - До встречи, шеф!  
  
\- До встречи, Тао, - пробормотал я закрывающейся двери. Зная хакера, следующая встреча будет непременно. Но зная М-21, есть надежда, что не скоро. Как раз пока мне получится все объяснить Вениамину и вернуть Мастера.  
  
\- Франки, кто это был? - парень озабоченно хмурился, с искренней заботой глядя в глаза. Он уже даже не обращал внимания на то, что плед упал к его ногам, стоило ему подняться. Я нарочно бесстрастно смотрел в ответ, ожидая увидеть его эмоции касательно этой ситуации. - Это кто-то из твоего прошлого? Это о них ты говорил, как о предателях?  
  
\- Да, - не стал ему врать, все так же оставаясь безэмоциональным. В глазах Вениамина появилась грусть и он опустил взгляд. Заметив свою наготу, он покраснел, смущенно скрестив руки на груди, и отвел взгляд в бок.  
  
\- А слова этого седого парня... Что я замена Рейзел-ниму... Это правда? - его блеклые глаза смело встретились с моими, и мне оставалось только удивиться отваге этого юноши. Я думал, он побоится спрашивать так прямо, чтобы не потерять все, что имеет. Или же он уже все решил, и при первой возможности уйдет отсюда? Это было бы плохо, применять насилие и похищать не хотелось. - Скажи мне, Франкенштейн, он не врал?  
  
\- Не врал, - я выдохнул, чувствуя, что уже можно начинать опять играть, но вдруг меня поймали за руку. Я не ожидал подобного от Вениамина и вполне натурально изумленно на него посмотрел.  
  
\- Нет, ты не до конца понял. Только идиот бы не догадался раньше, что ты во мне видишь кого-то. Но я хочу знать другое. Я для тебя действительно _лишь_ замена? - от подобной постановки вопроса я чуть не заликовал. Как я и подозревал, Вениамин относиться вполне нормально к тому, что он только похож на того, кого я люблю. И я уже знаю как поступить, чтобы он не сбежал с моей удочки.  
  
\- Вениамин, ты для меня - уникален, - я положил руки ему щеки, проникновенно глядя в глаза. Сейчас главное - убедить его в том, что именно он интересен мне, даже если придется лгать. Как я уже заметил, парень не чувствует, когда я искренен, а когда нет. - В начале ты меня привлек именно внешностью, это правда. Но стоило мне только узнать тебя поближе... Ты заполнил собой все мои мысли. Словами невозможно выразить, как я тебя люблю, - с склонился к нему в поцелуе, а потом отстранился.  
  
\- Эти парни в траурной одежде пришли... Этот Рейзел умер, верно? - кивнул на эти слова, заметив, что Вениамин многое желает узнать. Но тот не стал засыпать вопросами, а просто обнял. Вместе с теплом, которым так щедро одарял меня парнишка, в душе проснулась совесть. Правда, очень быстро вина исчезла, стоило мне себе напомнить, ради чего я это все делаю. - Расскажешь мне о нем?  
  
Отказывать в этом желании я не стал. Рассказал Вениамину, кем был для меня Мастер, как он страдал, какую вел жизнь, как коротко нам довелось быть вместе. По Вениамину было заметно, что пускай он и сопереживает, то все равно пытается найти какую-то схожесть с тем описанием, что я дал. И к его большой, тщательно скрываемой радости, я не находил. Мне оставалось только снисходительно улыбнуться - то, что характером он не был похожим на Мастера, не играло в его пользу. И похоже, мне не стоит даже спрашивать о том, пойдет ли он на самопожертвование добровольно - при моей оговорке о "теоретическом" воскрешении он очень напрягся. Думаю, лучше будет это сделать тайно, нежели насильно. А следовательно, надо опять его обмануть.  
  
\- Вениамин... - посмотрев внимательно на парня, я выдохнул, словно собираюсь сказать что-то волнующее, и втащил из кармана кольцо Мастера. - Примешь ли ты от меня этот подарок? Как подтверждение моей любви к тебе. Извини, что без коробочки, я недавно его купил, и думаю, сегодня лучший день, чтобы тебе его подарить.  
  
\- Ох, Франкенштейн, я... - парень запнулся, как только взял кольцо в руки. Наверняка почувствовал, что весит оно больше, чем должно весить кольцо похожих размеров. - Оно не простое, да?  
  
\- Да, это те самые кольца с голограммами, - на лице Вениамина тут же появился чистейший, детский восторг. - Я его дополнительно улучшил, чтобы можно было еще лучше заботиться о тебе и твоем здоровье.  
  
Парень, не подозревая истинного назначения этого украшения, спешно надел на себя кольцо, видимо, желая опробовать. Правда, он не успел над ним занести и пальца - кольцо начало свое действие. Вениамин вращал глазами, словно видел что-то невероятное, и хмурился. С каждой минутой все больше. Молчание с его стороны настораживало, но я не смел даже взгляда отвести. Сейчас стираются его воспоминания и загружаются воспоминания Мастера, а у меня впервые есть возможность понаблюдать за тем, как это происходит, когда сосуд не потерял сознания. Рукой, на которой было мое кольцо, я касался груди Вениамина, следя за его состоянием. Вдруг рука парня опустилась на мое колено, вырывая меня из наблюдения и с силой сжала. Я посмотрел ему в глаза, отметив, как тот не сводит с меня взгляда.  
  
\- Ты меня обманул, - только и всего. Больше он ничего не сказал, потеряв сознание естественным путем. Особо я на это не отреагировал - при перезаписи стольких данных такая реакция была неудивительна. Лишь молча подождал, когда кольцо завершит свою работу, подготовил ванну и надев на сосуд защитную ткань, погрузил в раствор. Теперь нужно подождать тринадцать часов, и я снова буду с Мастером.

***

Ожидание было мучительнее, чем когда-либо. Уже пять часов до завершения я сидел у ванной со всевозможными препаратами, готов к любому непредвиденному положению. Я не мог допустить до провала в этот раз. А подобные мысли то и дело посещали мою голову, словно последние слова Вениамина были проклятием. Я успокаивал себя тем, что банально волнуюсь перед встречей с воскресшим Мастером и послушно сидел, наблюдая за раствором и телом в нем, готов в любой момент вмешаться. Но это не было необходимо. Мастер поднялся сам, глядя в стену напротив себя. Быстро проверив его состояние своим кольцом и не найдя никаких отклонений я счастливо прижался к нему. У меня получилось! Я смог! Мы смогли, мы снова будем вместе, и теперь ничто не будет способно нас разлучить.  
  
\- Рейзел, я так рад, - я прижал к себе родное тело, уже в одном взгляде алых глаз распознавая своего Мастера. Молчаливого, всезнающего, могущего. Теперь в теле обычного человека, свободного от долга. - Мастер, мы снова встретились. Как я и обещал, вы в теле обычного человека. Лучшего, что я сумел найти, - Он опустил взгляд вниз, словно осматривая тело а я, недолго думая, подхватил его на руки, решив занести его в ванную комнату. Должно быть, Мастер обескуражен всей ситуацией. Надо будет дать ему время, чтобы привыкнуть. И я готов дать ему столько, сколько потребуется. Я буду всегда на него ждать, что бы ни произошло.

***

Неладное я почувствовал уже на другой неделе. Тело Мастера было идеальным - он без проблем ходил на прогулки со мной, без проблем читал, слушал, как я ему читаю, тоже без проблем. Он был молчалив как всегда... Только в этот раз не высказывал ничего своей мимикой. Я оправдывал это тем, что возможно Мастер еще не привык, но заметив как тот ловко двигается, отбрасывая детям случайно заброшенный в наш сад мяч, я впервые задумался. И в тот же вечер предложил Мастеру уединиться. Я только предлагал, ни к чему его не принуждал, да и согласие получил, но итог... Я просто не узнал своего Рейзела. Это словно был не он, словно мне подложили бесчувственную куклу. Раньше, даже когда его тело то и дело сотрясала ужасная боль, Рейзел был отзывчивее. А сейчас...? В его глазах я не видел страсти, желания, я видел только равнодушие.  
  
В ту ночь я не спал. Вся ночь ушла на то, чтобы понять, почему Мастер в подобном состоянии. Это не было нормально. Я волновался, что все дело в синхронизации с душой. Воспоминания Мастера были в порядке, так же как и сознание - они принадлежали только ему, и касались только его прошлого, от рассудка Вениамина не осталось ничего. Следовательно, вариантов других не было - что-то было не так с его душой. А как это можно было проверить, я не знал - техники до замеров душевных параметров еще никто не придумал. Значит, придется придумать мне. С такими мыслями я поднялся наверх, желая сделать себе кофе, и с удивлением обнаружил чужое присутствие. Мастер впустил кого-то в дом? Это должен быть кто-то, кого он знает. А значит, вариантов не много - либо модифицированные, либо благородные. Правильным оказался первый вариант.  
  
\- Рейзел-ним, и какого это быть человеком? - я услышал взбудораженный голос Тао и чуть нахмурился. Откуда им-то знать, что они разговаривают именно с Мастером, а не Вениамином?  
  
\- Это чудесно, - я замер, как вкопанный, не веря своим ушам. Мастер ни слова не вымолвил в ответ на мои вопросы раньше, я даже связки ему проверял, опасаясь, что они повреждены. - Правда, есть в этом и свои минусы... Как в любой жизни, любого существа.  
  
\- Получается, вы счастливы? - каким-то приглушенным тоном отозвался Такео, заставив меня прислушаться. Этот ответ даст мне больше, чем все исследования вместе взяты.  
  
\- А вот этого я не сказал, - в голосе Мастера была грусть, что свернулась в моем сердце непониманием и болью. Получается... Он молчал, потому что не рад мне? Не хочет быть со мной? Обреченно выдохнув, я направился вон из коридора, чтобы не подслушивать дальше. Я банально боялся услышать больше, но вместе с тем и понимал, что нам нужно будет с Мастером серьезно поговорить.

***

Модифицированные пробыли не долго. Я видел на камерах, как они пропустили еще по одной чашке чая и ушли. Рейзел-ним тут же собрал кружки, занося их на кухню, и я понял, что это именно тот момент, что если "застукаю" его за занятием, не похожим на рутинное существование, то сумею ранее или позже разговорить. Ну, или хотя бы узнать причину, по которой он ведет себя со мной подобным образом. На нечеловеческой скорости я побежал на кухню и остановился чуть позади. Без улучшенного слуха Мастер меня не услышал и заметив тень чуть позади себя вздрогнул, выпустив из рук чашку. Осколки рассыпались вокруг наших ног и Рейзел-ним, отводя от меня взгляд, попытался унять сердцебиение. Я не стал ждать, пока Мастер снова станет безразличной куклой, и подхватив его на руки, метнулся в зал, на диван. Я усадил Его на возле себя, словно намекая и серьезно взглянул в алые глаза.

\- Мастер, почему вы несчастны? - этот вопрос отображал все. И то, что я знаю об этом их разговоре, и то, как меня волнует это положение дел. Мастер посмотрел на меня сквозь ресницы, вмиг становясь тем самым печальным ангелом, что встретил меня впервые, у распахнутого окна. Я приготовился внимательно слушать, но все равно вздрогнул при звуке Его голоса.

\- Как я могу быть счастлив? - голос был холодным и равнодушным, точно так же, как выражение лица моего любимого. - Как я могу радоваться жизни, если я знаю, какую цену она имеет?

\- Цену? - я пораженно уставился на Мастера, не понимая. Ему неоткуда было узнать, сколько у меня было попыток и какой я выбрал способ. Да и он был отстраненным с самого начала, сразу после пробуждения.

\- Я знаю о каждой смерти, Франкенштейн, - эти слова застали меня врасплох и я застыл изваянием. - Ты стирал им память и сознание, но не стирал души. Я чувствовал каждую боль этих умирающих душ. Все эти разбитые души... Каждая прекраснее другой. Все они молили не убивать их. Они преследуют меня в снах, рассказывая о своей жизни и том, что могло у них быть. Все хотели жить, а умерли из-за меня.

\- Не из-за Вас, а ради Вас, - уже не скрывая своего отчаяния я поймал Мастера за руку, прижимая ее к своей щеке. Прямо так же как перед его уходом. Я пытался оправдаться, надеялся на чудо, что Мастер хоть однажды поступится своими принципами - именно сейчас, ради меня. - Вы всю свою жизнь защищали людей. Несколько смертей не такая уж и большая цена. Цена нашей жизни, лишенной вашего долга, боли, лишенная наших страхов, - мои доводы явно не всколыхнули ничего в Мастере. Он равнодушно, едва ли не с брезгливостью посмотрел на свою ладонь и я медленно отодвинулся из-под нее. _Я ему просто отвратителен_.

\- Та последняя душа... Она со мной. Если бы не она, меня бы здесь не было. Эта душа так тебя любила, что вместо своей свободы хотела только одного - чтобы у тебя получилось, - боль от этих слов проснувшейся совестью вгрызлась в сердце. Мастер отвел взгляд от окна, в которое все время глядел, пока говорил, и посмотрел мне в глаза. - Теперь ты счастлив, Франкенштейн?

\- Я... - мои губы изогнулись в вымученной улыбке. - Я счастлив так же, как и вы, - осторожно положив ладонь Мастера обратно ему на колени, я поднялся на выходе развернувшись к нему. - Его звали Вениамин, Мастер. Того, чье самопожертвование не смогло растопить мое сердце. Потому что оно уже на протяжении веков принадлежит только Вам.

***

Франкенштейн, как истинный ученый, был готов к любому исходу. Поэтому, еще до того, как шел к Истинному Ноблесс за разрешением на продление тому жизни, а скорее - создание новой, был готов к отказу. И подготовил себе место для ухода в другой мир, безопасного ухода, не заставляющего никого с ним сражаться, никого убивать. Франкенштейн наблюдал за своим "гробом", сидя с ручкой занесенной над листком бумаги. Колба, по форме не отличающаяся от других резервуаров, но не стеклянная, а из сплава самого прочного металла. Деструктор, сжигающий тело, не оставляющий после себя даже молекулы. То, что может уничтожить не только самого ученого, но и избавить мир от Темного Копья. "Именно то, что нужно" - сам себе кивнул ученый, с растерянностью прикусив губу и глядя на стол. В глазах плескался страх. Не за себя - он уже давно чувствовал, что его жизнь вовсе не ему принадлежит. Он всецело отдал себя своему Мастеру. И сейчас боялся что еще сильнее расстроит своего кумира. Мотнув головой, ученый отогнал от себя мысли, чтобы остаться. Он не хотел снова быть на расстоянии от своего любимого. Но и остаться не имел права, зная, какое отвращение вызывает в некогда могущественном существе. Не за то он боролся, ох не за это.

В итоге, ученый нашел слова, которые бы хоть немного передавали его чувства и написал их на листке. Поднявшись наверх, чтобы оставить послание в гостиной, он остановился у двери в комнату Мастера и без раздумий вошел. В последний раз можно и побыть бестактным. Тот лежал, даже во сне не теряя своего величия и грации, и Франкенштейну хотелось проснуться. Проснуться, и обнаружить, что его Мастер не винит его ни в чем. Что перед ними года счастливой жизни. Что их мечты исполнились. Что весь тот крах, что произошел - лишь кошмар. Но реальность была жестокой, беспощадной. Мастер был тем, на кого он равнялся, кого уважал, за кого убил бы - и уже не один раз это сделал. И именно за это впал в немилость своего идола. За эти жертвы потерял поддержку, потерял того, кто спасал его рассудок одной лишь улыбкой. Того, кто теперь сводил его с ума безразличием, или, что хуже - взглядом полным презрения. Ох, Франкенштейн был уверен, будь Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел сейчас Ноблесс, его бы наказали, возможно развоплощением. Но теперь некому было контролировать ученого. Ни у кого не было даже желания. Не смея касаться своего Ангела поглощенными ладонями, ученый прикоснулся губами к губам, в последнем поцелуе. Спящий на это не отреагировал никак, и ученый, поджав губы, вышел из комнаты, отметив что рассвет уже постепенно захватывает горизонт. Теперь у Рейзела действительно начнется новая жизнь, уже без него.

Сам бывший Ноблесс после пробуждения почувствует неладное, и уверится в своем предчувствии лишь спустившись в гостиную, обнаружив прощальный листок, с коротким, объясняющим все посланием. _Мастер, простите меня. Я провалился в попытке подарить Вам безмятежную жизнь._ Но не сейчас. Теперь он видел только сон, в котором четыре загубленные души бродили по саду в белых, мокрых покрывалах.


End file.
